


In Which Hamish Takes After His Father

by HighFunctioningHufflepuff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Family, Fluff, Hamish's first words, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningHufflepuff/pseuds/HighFunctioningHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes home to a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Hamish Takes After His Father

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: so fluffy you may be have a higher risk of developing diabetes, cavities, death, and certain types of ovarian growths (don't worry, you'll be fine in nine months)  
> Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to BBC, the Mofftiss and Sir ACD
> 
> Inspiration for this piece of mind candy [can be found here.](http://starkspangledjohnlock.tumblr.com/post/19303355565/our-son-learned-a-new-word-today-john-said-as/).
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Our son learned a new word today,” John said as he put Hamish on the floor beside his chair.

Sherlock looked over from the doorway he had just appeared in. “Oh?”

“Yes. Mycroft dropped by with a case for you. Something about utmost urgency, top clearance and whatnot.”

“Did Hamish call him mummy, mama, or some variation?” Sherlock’s brows rose in hopefulness, making John laugh.

“ _No_ , he didn’t, although that would’ve been priceless as well.” He turned towards their son and leaned forward to stroke his hair. “Hamish, tell Daddy what you told Uncle Mycroft earlier.” Hamish looked between them, as if to ask if John were sure he should say it. “Tell Daddy, he’ll like it as much as Papa.”

Hamish smiled his endearing smile and looked up at Sherlock with dark blue eyes. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra: I've gotten a few requests on tumblr to continue, let me know what you guys think as well!


End file.
